Silver's Return
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A story based on Forever Red done Silver Zeo style. In between second and third in Sarra Universe


It'd been several years since they'd needed the Power of Silver, and Star had hung up her Zeo outfit in remembrance in the rooms she had with the Senshi. She was living in Tokyo, helping out the Senshi and then became one herself. Silver warrior. Silver roses, and swords as her weapons. She had rose quartz roses on the top of her swords.

However; today she was headed back to the United States. There's been a rash of robberies due to Cogs in the area, and Star knew they were immediately up to something. She called Tommy back in Reef side. "O, They're back aren't they?" was all she asked him. Tommy confirmed with a sigh. "I am taking all the Red Rangers with me." He said, after cursing a thought knowing that one was dead. "And me, Oliver." "No argument Red. Remember what you promised to do when I left?" Was the reply to his almost protest. Rei came to her and held her hand. Star squeezed it.

There was a silence for a while on the other end, and then a sigh. "All right. You need a ride?" He asked. Star smiled. "Do you ever think that the Senshi would let me use teleportation for personal use even if this **is** business that I tend to?" She asked. Tommy thought hard. "I'll get in contact then call you back." Star sighed hopelessly. "Don't forget O. Your gonna need me. And if you leave me behind I will have ye hide!"She threatened. Tommy sighed again as he ran a hand through his spikey locks. "Right. I will get back to you a.s.a.p.." He signed off. Star sighed.

Mars looked at her friend with a concerned look on her face. "So that's Tommy huh?" She asked. Star nodded. "Ever since Jason died, he's gotten a lot more seperated from everyone. Jason was like a big brother to him Rangering anyway." Rei nodded. "I understand." She said. Later that day, Star got a call from Red Turbo Ranger that replaced Tommy. "I can pick you up, Star, Tommy gave me the go ahead." Star smiled. "Great. I'll be at a clearing just outside the city. About eight kilometers east." She waited for his reply. "Right." He acknowledged. Star said goodbye. She then packed light, and then said, "Goodbye" To the Senshi.

TJ met her in the Lightning Cruiser, eight hours later. Star had one small bag, and her Zeonizers. TJ smiled. "Ready?" Star nodded. "Aye lad." TJ raised an eyebrow. "I call Oliver a lad and he puts up with it. He and I go way back. From what I was told, you have your own legends created as do I." She sighed. They got to know each others stories after the long flight to the U.S.. "So that's what happened to Zordon. I understand why Tommy wanted to kill Andros, although I can understand Andros' predicament. Zordon doesn't take no for an answer." as she said that they started to get into the landing pad of N.A.S.A....

They got to N.A.S.A.; Star sighed. "Here we go." She murmured. There were four warriors she didn't know. "Cole, this is Theodore Jarvis Jamison, Red Turbo Ranger and...."Carter started to say as Star came out from the Cruiser. Andros' jaw dropped. "Friends call me TJ, Cole." Star chuckled deeply. "Sara Star Torrens-Lee, Silver Zeo Ranger as a replacement for Jason Lee Scott, as he died in the battle with Mondo as Gold Ranger replacement." Star choked it out. Star choked down the rest of the emotions, as she stared at the new recruits.

"Alright lads. Knowing Oliver, he would of course be late to his own party if we let him. Can you tell me you're names?" Eric came to her first. "Eric, Quantum Power Rangers Time Force Ranger,currently Silver Guardian." She shook his hands as she raised an eyebrow at the Silver Guardian bit. Wes smiled back at her with a friendly smile."Wes, Power Rangers Red Time Force Power Ranger, currently working for the Silver Guardian."Andros coughed, "Andros, Astro Ranger." She smiled. "I am not angry at you Andros, if you care to know that, even though Jason would've pounded you into a greasy spot." Andros relaxed after he shuddered as Carter smiled. "Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger." Cole came to her and grasped her ice cold hand with a warm one. "Cole Turner, Red Power Ranger Wild Force Ranger." "Welcome." She grinned lazily.

"We were all summoned to gather by a verteran Ranger known to most of us." Star smiled with a wicked grin. "Oliver! Get yer tail out here." Tommy came with a cautious grin on his face."Cole, this is Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger." Tommy shook Cole's hand, as Carter stated his name and rank. "Welcome Rangers." He said with a smile. He went towards Star then hugged her. "Ciao, Silver." Star grinned back, then sobered. "Ciao, Red." She teased him with a small weak smile. "You up for this?" He asked her with concern spread over his face. She nodded with a smile, and a "Hell yeah, Red." TJ looked at the former Zeo Rangers. "I thought that the Zeo Rangers defeated the Machine Empire." TJ stated with a concerned grin. Tommy smiled. "We just destroyed their leaders, not the rest of the army." Star smiled, "Well, we got most of them, lad, just not all of them as they were damn sneaky." she muttered, as Tommy squeezed her hand.

They saw the ship that Andros had after the whole, "I can't force you to go" speech Andros made. "I don't know much about spaceships,the moon, or the Machine Empire, but when the Earth is in trouble, I am there to help." Cole said with conviction. Star smiled. "We may not have known the risks that were great when we joined as Rangers, but by now with all the things we have all faced, well, Space boy, you know we're in." Andros winced at the nickname, but nodded.

Tommy did the thing with Serpenterra, and then let Star debrief the rest of the final assault, they did ten years ago. "Weren't easy lads, but we were dealing with crappy Earth technology back then, not to mention the Machine Empire," She spat, " was damnable sneaky." Tommy came to her and squeezed her shoulder. She nodded in thanks. "Despite the fact of having a great genius, and having a great big Astromegaship from the Kerovians." She nodded towards Andros in thanks.

He nodded back to her. "Now Tommy, you'll update the current situation with these sickos." She said, then sat back and closed her eyes as she listened.

Tommy continued then they were interrupted. Alpha 5 came out to see him. "Leo of Mirinoi and Aurico of the Alien Rangers are on their way Tommy ETA is an an hour and a half." Tommy smiled. "Thanks Alpha." She heard him say. Alpha nodded and left to be in the depths of the ship again. Star sat and then watched the others. She noted their civvies were as different as the rest, but all similar to the red. She was wearing a dark gray silk tank top,a grey long shirt over top, black jeans, black leather jacket that Jason gave her years ago, and a comfortable half calf black leather tie boots. They had all the weapons they would've wanted Star chose swords and a laser gun. 'Thank god weapons.' She thought. She also had her morphed suit and her weapons there.

Arriving at the Moon took courage from Tommy and Star but they were there, together, and took that to use for the good of the team. She, Tommy, TJ, Carter, Wes, Carter,Eric and Andros, paired off to fight Mondo's half-shocked army. They didn't want them to get the Serpenterra up in the air. Star sighed. She stared at Tommy with tears in her eyes. He nodded at her once, as they entered the building where they were going to face them off. He squeezed her hand before they went in as she choked back emotions again. Star smiled, but was shocked as they were met by Rocky who was wearing his civvies. "Rocko..." She was a quiet moment, then she smiled, and then hugged him, as he let her bury her head into his shoulder for a quiet moment. "Thank ye for coming, Rocko..." She whispered.

He smiled back at her. Star dried her eyes, as she smiled, then he brushed back her hair, as she smiled. He smiled back. "Ready for some payback, Rocko?" She whispered. She smiled, as he nodded. He then smiled back at Tommy. "Thought you'd get away without asking me?" Tommy sighed. "Sorry Rocko." He said. Star smiled. "Shall we, lads?" She asked. Tommy nodded. The others got ready to make battle and she smiled as she watched her friends make an entrance. She wanted to hold off hers to make a tactical move and to throw the evils off balance. "We are not alone asshole." Tommy said, as Star came out of the dust and phase blasts. "_Hello_ Maravox, miss me?" She barely spoke. He growled. "You! The one that brought the great one down!" Star smiled. "I tried once, I will do it again. I will not let that madman reign." She growled back. "Taste the Return of the Power of Silver!" She called as she started to charge into the fray herself. She charged straight for Maravox. "Silver!" Tommy swore as he charged after her. "Tommy stay back!" she called. "This is my fight dearest." She called back to him.

Star held her swords out. "Remember these, Maravox?" She stared at his reaction. "I hoped you would." She looked at some of the other generals. She grinned. "This is for all the pain ye caused me. All the **hell** you put me through! Mondo will not be revived and not be avenged. I will see to that! In the name of Silver! In the name of the Red Morphin Ranger, and the Gold Zeo Ranger,** Jason Lee Scott! **And for our **child**!" Cole and the other Red Rangers besides Tommy and Rocky all balked. They had never seen Star with such rage before. Her face was red, and her hands were clenching the swords with such force she cut hard callouses into her palms.

She then put her swords back, then decided to chase Maravox into open space. The other Generals went after him. The Rangers followed Star. "That's better." She whispered as she looked at Rocky and Tommy. "Alright to rock and roll. This is for Jason and Zordon. Everyone! It's **Morphin' Time**!!!" She called. "Tyrannosaurus Power!" Rocky called. "Zeo Power Ranger 5; Red!", Tommy called. "_SILVER ZEO POWER_!" Star cried. TJ smiled. "Red Turbo Power!" he called. Andros called, "It's Morphin time!" He did his key and morphed. The rest did their morphing sequence. Star smiled and nodded at Tommy who nodded at the others.

"Let's go!" She called. Everyone paired off, but it was real interesting that Star paired off with Andros. "You are good lad. But don't worry I won't strike at ye. Ye did as good as you could of done under de circumstances." She said as they moved towards the bad guy. Star smiled beneath her helmet. She then found her energy then had her swords at the ready. "Ye will all pay severely for crimes against the Power Rangers and for deaths of a Ranger and a civilian." She hissed out. She then combined both swords and called out, "Rose blade surrounding strike!" Andros balked as he used his sword laser combo. The rest were fighting, and Star was just about able to get to Maravox before he got to Serpenterra. But, that was a hopeful dream. As Serpenterra rose; Star's legs gave out beneath her. "**NO**!"her heart and soul cried out. Tommy came to her, as someone tried to get rid of her as she collapsed. He got hit as she turned. "**Tommy**!" She and the rest cried. She made it first and went into civilian form, to heal him. She did so, and collapsed down by his body. Andros cursed. "We gotta get to the ship." Rocky shook his head. "There's no way we'd get there in time!" he protested.

She held her head in her hands as Cole made the decision to fight with all his worth. "I will stop this!" He muttered to himself. She reached out for him. "Cole! Come here a minute. There is something I need to do for you." He stared at her, came to her and bent down to her. "Yes, Silver?" He asked softly. "There is something I can do for you. Shielding, it will take some of my energy and my magick, but it should protect you. You okay with white man's magick?" She asked him. Cole nodded. "I've had stranger." She got him to relax as Tommy helped her stand. She focused on him, and the transition was so seamless, she raised an eyebrow. "You may need a teacher lad, I am willing to give you lessons later if you so desire." Cole grinned. "I will take my chances." She smiled back and transformed again, as Tommy came to her. Cole used his flyer to go and destroy Serpenterra. It worked. She then sighed as she collapsed in Tommy's arms. "You've always been there lad, always just hovering... I appreciate it lad." She said as she curled a gloved hand into his. He nodded.

All the while, Cole was fighting Serpenterra and Maravox. She then curled into Tommy's arms as she sobbed out loud. She just couldn't deal with the pains she had endured through Mondo and the rest. Andros came to her and put a hand on her back, as TJ came and put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault you are not to blame." Andros said with concern in his voice, as he'd seen his sister go through the same thing. She nodded and smiled recognizing the pain between them. "Your a good lad, Andros, you fight for...truth and justice and peace..."

Cole came back to the Moon as they saw him Star's heart lifted as the Serpenterra exploded. "Thank the Goddess for that..." She whispered. They boarded the ship, and went back home after back slaps and hugs. Cole had come to Star and held her for a moment in a light hug. She smiled. "Thank ye lad, for doing what I couldn't." She finished with tears in her eyes as Tommy came to her and she wept in his arms.

They got back to N.A.S.A., "Thank you Rangers for doing what seemed the most impossible." "You have done a great service to the Earth, and to the Universe." Star whispered, tiredly, as they did the power circle. "May the Power protect ye all lads, and hope that the next time we'll get a jump on the idiots who want to destroy us again." She muttered. "Thank you Rangers, again, for the fighting strength and the teamwork. Hopefully we won't need to do this again." TJ smiled. "But if we do, you know where to reach us, Tommy." Tommy smiled in thanks to his friend.

"May the Power protect us all, no matter where we are." Star whispered and smiled as she nodded to Tommy as they broke the circle of Power. She then went walked away with Tommy as he wanted to catch up with her before she went back to Tokyo. "So you are in Japan now huh?" He asked...Meanwhile, "So they are the greatest Ranger team duo on the Earth at this point?"...Star smiled as she looked at Tommy. "They are all talking about us, and the rest of the Ranger teams love." Tommy rolled his eyes. He stared at her. "You alright?" He asked "I know this was a big thing for you to have to deal with." "It must not have been easy." She smiled and shook her head no, but said, "This is okay love, I needed to do this." Tommy smiled as he touched her hair, her face. "Star...I wanted you to know something before you left." She turned to him and stared. Star smiled. "Tommy, I knew since the day that Jason died. It's alright. I understand and I love you too, but right now, it's not right. Maybe one day..." she muttered. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her and touched her so intimately she had to close her eyes. "Oliver....I..." He sighed as she turned his palm and kissed the inside, and let him go.

"You'll find someone more worthy of you lad. No worries there. Take care." She whispered with a husky voice as she touched his worn face. She left and went back to Tokyo as Rei was waiting for her there. There was a great welcome home party and afterward, she relaxed in Rei's arms. "What's wrong Silver?" She asked. Star smiled. "Tommy told me he loved me today and I had to deny him his true happiness. That's all." She whispered. Rei smiled. "He'll find that someone special sooner than you think. He'll be alright." Star smiled. "I hope so love. I hope so." "Let's get some sleep huh?" Rei nodded and turned out the light.

THE END?


End file.
